Naruto: The Boomerang Master (Renewed)
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: Naruto is born in a world where only woman are assumed to be able to control chakra now. Thus making them the superior gender. What will happen to Naruto, being born a male, in this world? Will he strive or fall? It says rated M, but it's more of a between M and T thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The World of Ninjas**

**Hey this is the new version, hope you like it!**

This world . . . is a world ruled by woman, for they are the ones able to control chakra. This being said, that doesn't mean men doesn't have it, it's just that they have no idea how to control it. So in order to be able to be useful in battle, they learn to fight with weapons, and become masters of their weapons. In the Hidden Leaf Village is where we are starting our story and where we'll find a young nine year old boy, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. On the outside, he seems to be a cheerful ball of sunshine, due to his bright blond hair and shining blue eyes. However, he's really not that happy. Since men can't control chakra, their viewed as a bother by most of the woman of the village, and with him having a demon sealed inside him doesn't help. Yes it's true, a demon known as the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed within him, well half of it. The other half is sealed into his older twin sister, Naruko. It was sealed into them by their aunt Minoa the Hokage, using her brother Minato as a sacrifice to do so. Their mother, Kushina, and their aunt work together to raise him and his sisters, yes, Naruto has more than one sister, two older sisters in fact. The second oldest is named Mina and the oldest is named Katina, but due to his statics of being a male and unable to control chakra, he's been neglected for Naruko. Kushina, Minoa, and Mina all focused on Naruko, the mother and aunt because they want her to be able to control the Nine Tail's chakra and Mina because she views all males as unequal to women. Katina on the other hand, showered Naruto in affection, a little too much for a sister, but Naruto's happy that she loves him. Katina was an Anbu, a captain Aubu, in fact and her entire squad of four loved Naruto dearly. He's very kind to all of them and they are the ones, who usually watch him for the Hokage, so they form a bond. Another Anbu squad of four also cares for Naruto, and watches over him as well since the Hokage didn't want the Nine Tails escaping so eight Anbus was necessary, one of the only things that she did for Naruto even though it wasn't for him exactly. The two squads seemingly always try to win his affection from the other while not watching him, but most ignored or pondered to why they were so flustered of a male. When the eight were gone for reasons that are a secret to the public, which is most of the time, Naruto has to deal with the male and sometimes female villagers alone. Most of the females of the village either hate him for being male or just don't care about him and all but a few male hate him for having the Nine Tails in him. The few women who don't hate or care little about him are smart because they know the difference between a container and what it contains; they care little because of the fact that they barely know him. One of male who cares for him is named Kakashi Hatake, a student of his fallen father who was there during the sealing. This man is known as the One-Thousand Master for he knows how to use one thousand weapons in a fight, and today he's going to visit a six year old Naruto who was a few blocks from him. Naruto was currently smiling and walking around the village, while the men glared at him with hate; he just showed them a fake smile and continued on with his life. Today however the boy was dreading, he wanted to see his friend Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, the two's fathers and mothers thought that the kid need some friends and they introduced them to Naruto and they became the greatest of friends, but they said that they had plans so they couldn't hang today making him alone. Well that is until Kakashi came along and found him and waved to the little blond.

"Yo; Naruto how've you been?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to the blond with a mask covering his lower face and his left eye, giving him a Cyclops look. Silvery white hair that laughed at gravity and a huge sword and a bag strapped to his back, causing the men glaring at Naruto to back off, and all the while carrying a small orange book.

"Hey Kakashi! I've been great, how about you? Can you teach me how to wield a weapon today?" Naruto asked with a big smile as Kakashi chuckled.

"Not till you're older." He told the boy as he pat his head while said boy pouted.

"Don't worry though, one day I'll teach you how to wield a weapon, but for now, how about we head to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" Kakashi asked as Naruto jumped for joy.

"Alright, yes! Thank you Kakashi!" Naruto said as he grabbed the Cyclops's hand pulled him in the direction of the best place to eat ramen. When they arrived they saw Shikamaru and Choji standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, we said we had plans, this is it." He told his blond friend as said blond smiled.

"Sweet, come on!" He said as lead the group into the shop, completely missing a small group at the back who notice they group of four entering.

"HEY TEUCHI, GIVE ME ABOUT SEVEN BOWLS OF RAMEN!" Kakashi yelled to the man in the back room who nodded and went back work.

"So . . . Naruto do you remember what day it is today?" Kakashi asked while they waited for their food making Naruto pondered on the thought

"Isn't today the Fox Festival and my sister's birthday?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru sighed.

'He should know that it's today, after all Katina usually gives him something. Maybe it's because of the fox sealed inside as well.' The Nara thought since the fox wasn't really a secret at all because the Hokage wanted Naruko to be seen as a hero.

"It's not just that, it's also your birthday, and I so happen to have gotten you a little something." He told the blond as he smiled brightly and his eyes' widen in excitement

"Really, you did?" Naruto asked as he was almost jumping in his seat.

"Well yeah, it took me a while to make it, so that's why I couldn't give it to you sooner." Kakashi said as he dug into his bag and pulled out a weird shaped stick and showed it to the boys.

"This is called a boomerang, a weapon I learned while I was on a mission. It's designed to return to the thrower after he/she throws it." Kakashi said as the Naruto looked at it in awe.

"Wow . . ." Naruto said as he took it from Kakashi a rubbed his hand over it.

"Well I suppose it's time for our gift, right Choji?" Shikamaru asked his friend who was still eating ramen, but managed to nod.

"I'm sure this'll not be as cool as the boomerang, I present to you this." Shikamaru said as he pulled up a jacket

"Choji and I know how you like to pull pranks, so this is for when you decide to pull one and need a lot of stuff. It'll help you hide it." He said as Naruto smile brightly at his friends and hugged them.

"Thanks a lot you guys, you made this the second best birthday ever!" Naruto said as Kakashi smiled back at him.

"Well, at a later date, I'll teach you how to use the boomerang, and once you master on boomerang, I'll teach you how to wield too." Kakashi said as Naruto thanked him again and the four continued eating. However they were only able to eat a few more bits before being interrupted by a voice.

"Naruto, what are you doing over there? Come over here and celebrate your sister's birthday with your family." The voice said as the group turned and found a woman with fiery red hair standing there with smile on. Naruto looked away and started to move when a hand was put onto his shoulders.

"Sorry Kushina, but we were in the middle of celebrating two very important things." The silver haired swordsman told her as the three boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh and what would that be?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My . . . you're such a horrible mother . . ." Kakashi said as Kushina growled at him.

"I'm a wonderful mother!" She said as Kakashi chuckle, a bit darkly.

"Oh _really_, then what's today? I'm sure that today of all days is one you should never forget." He told her as she quickly answered

"It's Naruko's birthday, one her . . . twin . . ." Kushina started but dropped once she remembered Naruto was Naruko's twin and that they haven't done anything with Naruto really ever.

"I figured you didn't remember, but I suppose forgetting for nine years does that to you." Kakashi said as he turned to his food again leaving Kushina with a frozen face as she walked back to her table.

"Well . . . that was something." Shikamaru said as he turned to Kakashi.

"I thought that today was the surprise party for Naruto, it there's another thing what is it?" He asked as his two friends turned to the older male.

"Well . . . I've been thinking of taking on some students to teach the ways of the many weapons I know. Since males don't get the chance to attend a school for it, masters are able to take on students and teach them what they want. So I'm saying that I want to take you three as my students and make you masters of weaponry." The silver haired swordsman said surprising the three.

"Really?" Naruto asked as he smiled big and jumped in his seat.

"Well, yeah, I mean I wish to pass on what I know and it would be good for you three to know these things, especially since you know what." Kakashi said as the three nodded, you see that not only was the Nine tails no secret, but a newly discovered group called the Akatsuki, that only a select few know about including Kakashi, don't ask. He knew that they would go after Naruto and he warned him about it.

_Flashback about two years ago_

"Naruto, I've got some serious news." Kakashi told him as the seven year old stop playing with his two friends.

"As you know the Nine Tails is sealed inside you." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Right, well as you also know that that Nine Tails is a Tailed Beast. A group known as the Akatsuki is hunting the Tailed Beasts and I know that one day they'll come after the Nine Tails. They wear a clock that's black and has red clouds on it, run if you see them." Kakashi warned Naruto.

_Flashback end_

"Because of that threat and since you're old enough, I've decided to train you the best that I can." Kakashi said as the boys grinned at the thought of being trained. Afterwards the four finished up their food and was about to pay but Teuchi said it was his birthday gift to Naruto and said it was on the house. So the four left walking away from the restaurant and they soon enough arrived at Naruto's home.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Naruto!" Choji said as Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, take care." Kakashi said as the three left Naruto whose smile faded.

'I wish sis was here, and not on a mission.' Naruto thought as he went inside to be alone on the remained of the day.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto was currently laying on his plain bed, in his rather plain room, facing the wall and was trying to sleep but couldn't as he was wondering if he'll be attacked tonight, it usually happens when he's alone and the drunk men would somehow know that he's alone. Then they'll manage to break into his room, without actually damaging the house and attack him. Luckily nothing happened and soon enough his mother, aunt and two of his three older sisters came home and he could hear them making a racket even though they must have saw his shoes at the door. They laughed with joy even when they passed his room, not even bothering to check on him, or so he thought. The door slowly creaked opened, signaling someone is entering his room.

"Naruto . . .?" The voice of Naruko asked as he didn't move, sure Naruko wasn't as mean as Mina, but she was nowhere near as nice to him as one of the same family should be. She sighed and he heard her make another step closer to him when he heard another voice.

"Don't try to take to him Naruko; after all he's too stupid to understand." The harsh voice of Mina said as Naruto gripped his sheets, but his face remained neutral. So without a second thought they two left, leaving him alone once more. Making his thoughts drift to his mother.

'I guess . . . I guess what Kakashi said didn't affect her like she played it to have.' Naruto thought as sleep finally claimed him.

**Inside Mindscape**

Naruto's eyes snapped open; he looked around and found himself inside a sewer system.

"Where am I?" He asked himself aloud as he continued looking around, but a faint voice could be heard, but no words could be made out. Being curious Naruto walked toward the voice making the noise grow louder and louder.

"**What a bunch of pathetic woman, I can't believe them . . .**" The voice said as Naruto approached a cage.

"**Well I guess a small group of women are okay, but all but a very small handful of scum called men isn't men at all. They abuse the poor kit, when they should be praising him for keeping me a bay, but noooo, they abuse him. However his family is the ones who shall pay if I ever get the chance, yes that damned aunt and so called 'mother' are worse than the scum. I don't even want to get started at the second and youngest sister either. I'll spare the oldest sister.**" It said again, making Naruto wonder why it was talking to itself. When Naruto was next to the cage, he found a gigantic fox with nine tails that were swishing back and forth angrily and it had its eyes shut. He could see that it was gritting its teeth together as he spoke.

"**JUST GIVE HIM A DAMN BREAK ALREADY!**" It shouted as its eyes snapped open revealing a blazing red eye witch caused Naruto to stumble and plop on his butt in shock. The fox looked down to see what made the water ripple and found Naruto. They stared at each other in shock for a bit before the fox coughed to break the silence.

"**I'm sorry for scaring you kit; I was so lost in my rambling that I didn't notice you.**" The fox said as Naruto smiled at it making the fox sigh.

"**Don't show that fake smile to me, I know you aren't really smiling.**" The fox grumbled as Naruto's smile melted revealing a deep frown and eyes that showed great sadness.

"**Come on smile, a real smile, the one you reserve for your special people.**" It asked as Naruto thought for a bit before deciding to trust the fox and smile brightly making the fox almost cry at its purity, almost.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the fox looked away.

"**I'm known to you humans as the Nine Tailed Fox, but that's not my name. My true name is Kama.**" Kama said as Naruto nodded.

"I see so you're the one who attack the village?" He asked as Kama shook its head.

"**No, a masked man did. He used me to attack your village. I have no idea why.**" It told him as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I believe you." Naruto said as the fox stared at him in shock.

"**Really?**" Kama asked as Naruto smiled truly once again.

"Well sure, after all everyone needs a friend who will always stick by their side!" He said as he put his hands behind his head and chuckled. Kama then cried for real and smiled back.

"**Very well friend, I'll protect you with all of my might and I'll even reveal a secret that no human knows.**" It said as a bright light engulfed the fox and out of it a woman appeared wearing a red shirt and pants, she had long red hair and nine fox tails. Her eyes stayed the same and her ears became a pointed version of a human's ears.

"**I'm really just my yin half still making me female, though full I'm still female. My yang side is male but is sealed inside your twin.**" Kama said as she walked up to the bars of the cage.

"Wait how does that work out?" Naruto asked Kama chuckled.

"**Well, Yin and Yang are known for being opposite, so one half is male and the other is female.**" She said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, that makes sense." Naruto said as he started fading making him freak a bit.

"**Don't worry, that's just a sigh that you're fully falling asleep. We'll take later.**" Kama said as Naruto sighed out in relief and smiled as he disappeared.

**There it is! The newest version of my story, I did change it from its original plot but I hope it makes it a bit better. Another thing, I made Ichiraku's bigger than it is, so it fits the story. I'll revel why later in the story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. A 'Normal' Day and a Sinister Plot

**Chapter Two: A 'Normal' Day and a Sinister Plot**

The next day was beginning normally; he was ignored by his mother, aunt and two out of three sisters. Today Shikamaru and Choji really did have things to do and Kakashi was out doing a mission that was given to him by Minoa. Naruto sighed as he stared out of his window at the world. He wished that Katina was here, she's the only family that made him feel like he belonged in it, but she was still on her mission. Kama was still sleeping so talking to her was out of the question Hours passed and Naruto passed out somewhere in between. His door slowly open and a shadow dashed through it, the wind from said shadow caused the door to shut just loud enough to jolt little Naruto awake. It was darker than he last remembered giving his room an eerie feeling to it. He looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He saw his small bed, his dresser, a pair of purple eyes staring at him, and his desk. Wait, purple eyes staring at him?! Naruto quickly turned back to the eyes to find them rushing towards him. Naruto thought the worst and put his hands up to protect himself . . . form a bone crushing hug from his eldest sister.

"OH little Naru, I haven't see you for so long!" She cried as she hugged him and swung him around, her 'assets' squashing his face as he struggled against her death hug and her red hair, that was in pony-tail, swished around as if a happy tail. Katina didn't realized what she was doing until she looked down and saw Naruto's blue face.

"AH! Naru! Don't die!" She cried out again as she hugged him tighter. After a bit of panicking she finally let go of him. The commotion caused Kama to wake up and begin laughing at him.

"**Oh . . . my . . . god, that's golden! Death by hug!**" She said between laughs making Naruto grumbled at her.

'Well if I die you do too.' He thought to her as she quickly stopped laughing and pouted. Naruto's attention quickly turned back to his sister who was shaking him.

"Hey did you hear me Naru?" She asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"I said let's take a bath!" She said making Naruto tilt his head in confusion. It wasn't a secret that Katina loved Naruto, well other than said person and her family, to the point of crossing the line.

"Why?" He asked as Katina sighed.

"Because you need one, and if you don't do it soon the others will take it and you'll never be able to!" She said to her little brother who shook his head in denial.

"I'm ten years old I can do it myself!" He said as he puffed out his chest making him looked irresistible in Katina's eyes, she barely held herself back from jumping him, barely.

"But without me being there what's stopping Mina or Naruko from kicking you out?" Katina told Naruto who thought about it and then nodded, not realizing he fell into his sister's trap.

'Victory!' Katina shouted in her mind while a mini-Katina danced around in her head.

"Alright then, let's go!' She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him off to the bathroom. When the two finally got into the bath, with Katina wearing a small towel, they failed to hear the other sisters walking up the stairs, and they wanted to take a bath after training.

"Naruko why don't you enter the bath first, I'll wait until you're finished." Mina told her younger sisters as they stood at the entrance of the bathroom. Naruko nodded and thank her older sister and was about to enter when they heard Katina's laughter. The two girls looked towards the door in a bit of confusion.

"Well it seems that Katina is home Mina." Naruko said with a smile as the older sister nodded.

"It seems so, but why would she be laughing?" Mina asked as they listen in to the ruckus that their sister made.

"Oh Naru, why are you running?!" Katina asked as they heard their only brother trying to slip away.

"Because I can wash myself, I'm ten years old!" Naruto cried out as he continued running from his sister.

"Why is Katina taking a bath with Naruto?" Naruko asked as Mina shrugged.

"Beats me why she's hanging with that waste of space." She said coldly as they were about to walk away when they heard a sentence that made them freeze.

"Please let me help you! After all you're my favorite sibling!" Katina said as the two quickly went back to hear their older sister again, even though they'll never admit it, the two always thought one of them were her favorite not Naruto.

"I-I am . . ." Naruto said with a small voice, so small that the two eavesdropping girls barely heard it.

"Yeah . . . you're not stuck up like Mina and unlike Naruko you're not spoiled by our mother and aunt and don't forget that you're shunned by basically the entire village. Yet you continue to smile . . . even though I've only seen it once before, your true smile is so pure that it has brought me strength to continue on during tough spots Naruto. You have no idea how many times you've saved me." She said quietly and unknown two the sisters Katina was currently hugging Naruto close to her. The two slowly backed up and looked away from the door.

'It's that really true? Is that how Katina views me?' The two thought together as they walked away with their heads down, having trouble believing their ears.

'T-Thank you Katina . . ." Naruto said quietly as Katina let go.

"Now let's get you cleaned up okay?" She asked as Naruto nodded and let her help wash him like she wanted to.

**One Hour Later**

Finally after the bath given to him by Katina, Naruto was able to return to his room. His lower body was wrapped in a towel and most of his body was bright red

"Man . . . Katina can really scrub." Naruto thought as he gently held his shoulder while he changed into some loose cloths.

"**You're telling me, I could feel the scrubbing from in here!**" Kama said as she drew Naruto inside her cage.

"What do you me- ah!" Naruto stared before he covered his eyes and his face glowed red when he saw her in her underwear.

"**What? You basically saw your sister nude, what's wrong with this?**" She asked as Naruto answered without looking.

"Well . . . it's just . . . um, she was wearing a towel." Naruto stated before Kama started laughing.

"**Oh stop freaking out I'm finishing up; now for the reason I called you.**" She said putting a pair of sweatpants and a red shirt on, that she made appear, and took a breath.

"**I want a better place to live!**" Kama whined as Naruto looked at her confused and a question mark appeared over him.

"**WHAT'S THAT?!**" Kama asked in panic confusion as she swiped at the mark that just faded before coming back into view.

"Oh I don't know . . ." Naruto said looking at it as it vanished and then turning to Kama.

"If you wanted a better place why didn't you say anything earlier? Were in the underground part of my mind, I just haft to rip the seal off and we can walk up to the surface." Naruto said as he walked over the seal and was about to rip it off when a suspicious man with sun bleached hair and bright blue eyes stopped him.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" The man asked as Naruto stared at him along with Kama.

"Just taking off the seal for Kama, who are you?" Naruto asked as the man scratched his head.

"Well . . . . I'm your father Minato Namikaze didn't your mother tell you about me?" He asked as Naruto shook his head.

"**The kit speaks the truth, you're so called wife and your sister neglects him for two of his sisters, but the oldest still cares for him. Katina is her name I believe.**" Kama said suddenly a gigantic fox again, causing Minato to jump back in shock and making Kama sigh.

"**I swear no to attack you, after all I might hurt Naruto.**" Kama said as Minato turned to said boy.

"Wow . . . you've made friends with the Nine Tails." The father said in shock, his mind jumping over the first thing Kama told him.

"Yeah I sure did." Naruto told his father with a grin as Minato dumbly stood there for a minute or two before shaking his shock away.

"Wow, I bet Kushina and Minoa freaked when they heard that!" Minato said laughing but stopped when he noticed Naruto's down casted look and Kama's growling behind him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked as Kama explained, again, what's happening to his son.

"Is that what's happening?" Minato asked as he fell back onto a chair that Naruto created in his mind.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto confirmed as Minato rubbed his face.

"But I got to ask Dad, how did you get here? I mean you are supposed to be dead." Naruto said as Minato chuckled.

"Well, it's simple because I put some of my chakra into the seal that Minoa put onto you and your twin." Minato said with a smile.

"You can control chakra?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Why of course, men don't know how to, but if they try, they might be able to." Minato said with a smile as Naruto jump in joy, but stopped as if he realized something.

"Will I be able to do that? I have no one to teach me how to without mother and Minoa stopping them." Naruto said as his father chuckled again.

"Well I was quiet the seals master while I was alive and if Kama helps me stay here I will be able to speed up your training by cutting it in half. Making it so that they two don't notice until it's too late" Minato said as Naruto smiled again.

"Really how?" Naruto said jumping, causing Minato to laugh at his son's actions.

"Well first we need to get a map of you mindscape-" He started as a map appeared before him, it had two pages on of the sewer like area they were now and one that showed a vast forest.

"Ah here we are, all we need to do is forcefully open you're main charka coils fully, this will make it so that you can control chakra and make it so that you're teacher will be able to teach you quickly. Now there are many coils inside your body but only six main ones; one for each leg, each arm, your torso, and your head. We are located near you're torso's coil right now, once we open that I'll head to your, well, head coil and open that on and then you're arms and finally your legs." Minato explained as Kama decided to question something.

"**Why do you need me human? Can't you stay here yourself?**" She asked as Minato shook his head.

"No I only have enough to stick around for a bit longer, but if you give me chakra, I can stay as long as you continue to provide me some chakra." Minato said as he looked at the fox, but the fox was looking at Naruto; who was staring at the map with stars in his eyes exited to be able to learn to wield chakra.

"**Very well human, I'll assist you.**" Kama said as Naruto smiled at her and if she was in her human form she would be blushing bright red.

'**What is wrong with me? I can't have feelings for Naruto . . . can I? No, that's not right; after all we're completely different?**' Kama thought as she turned around.

"**Well, come along human; we have a lot of work to do and Naruto Katina is going to glomp you right about now.**" Kama said as Naruto was pulled from his mindscape and into the suffocating chest of Katina.

"OH NARU YOU'RE SO CUTE WHILE YOU SLEEP!" Katina squealed as she hugged Naruto, almost taking his life again, but this time he managed to pull her off him. After breathing heavily for a bit he turns towards his sister.

"Katina, why are you here, I mean shouldn't you be I don't know on a mission?" Naruto asked as she smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry about that, but how about playing a game with me?" She asked as Naruto wondered about that, her definition of a game was not his. He remembered that she asked him to play a game called 'strip go-fish' meaning that if you had to go fish you lose one piece of clothing.

"I'm not sure Katina." He said as Katina pouted.

"I promise I won't make you strip this time." She said as Naruto sighed in nervousness, but agreed to play a game with her. Again a mini-Katina danced in the woman's head.

"Alright let's go!" Katina cheered as Naruto raised an eyebrow, but never got to question anything as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Unknown to them, eyes stared at them while they talked.

"It's not fair! I want to play with Katina too!" Naruko whined as Mina shook her head.

"It stills baffles me that she likes that thing." She said as Naruko shrugged not knowing as well. After thinking for a bit, Mina face grew a sinister smirk.

"Well then how about we rip them apart?" She asked as Naruko, didn't really understand, but agreed anyways. Both not even close to knowing what this act would do to their family in the future.

**Sorry about taking forever on this chapter, but since I work and school stared I haven't gotten much time to write, so here's a new chapter for you!**


End file.
